No existe el bien o el mal, solo magia
by amaterasu necros
Summary: Una joven Equestria, Dos princesas primerizas, corrupción y traición, magia oscura y hechizos prohibidos y claro una Twilight Sparkle lejos de su elemento.
1. Chapter 1

**Pues aquí les presento mi primer fanfic en My Little Pony. espero que les despierte curiosidad y así seguir escribiendo un poco más. sin más que decir les dejo seguir leyendo.**

* * *

—Este castillo es en verdad, sorprendente. — Twilight recorría los pasillos del ya abandonado castillo de las dos hermanas. De tanto en tanto daba una mirada al diario de Celestia para poder guiarse mejor y percatarse de cualquier pasillo oculto.

El por qué se encontraba ahí aquella noche era en verdad una razón muy simple. Tras ciertos incidentes causados por un libro encontrado en el mismo lugar. Decidió adentrarse en el mismo para asegurarse de que no existiera algún artefacto tan peligroso y de haberlo, pudiera asegurarlo sin muchos problemas.

Como parte de su castigo Spike revisaba la biblioteca del castillo un estante a la vez y siguiendo las meticulosas medidas que su "hermana mayor" le había impuesto para cumplir su cometido. No se encontraba feliz en lo más mínimo. Pero sabía que era un castigo justo, además comparado con tener que cubrir todo el castillo como hacía Twilight, le parecía una tarea sencilla.

Ella se sorprendió al observar el castillo con mayor detenimiento. Las ultimas ocasiones en las que lo había visitado, siempre se encontraba con una meta definida en la cabeza y al poder recorrerlo a placer no pudo evitar notar lo diferente que era comparándolo con el castillo en Canterlot.

El castillo en la capital de Equestria era de vivos colores y de un cálido ambiente. Sin embargo este se tornaba sombrío gracias a las antorchas con formas de cascos y armaduras de cuerpo completo que vigilaban inertes varios de los pasillos.

Esto le generaba curiosidad por aquellos eventos pasados. Sobre todo, porque todos los libros de historia en los que había puesto sus cascos, los más antiguos, comenzaban a hablar pasado un año desde la coronación de las princesas del sol y la luna. Le era difícil creer que nada importante sucediera en una nación tan joven y con dos princesas primerizas.

— ¿Qué es eso?— No pudo evitar decir al ver que una de las viejas armaduras se encontraba demasiado pegada al muro. Una rápida observación revelo que de hecho esta se encontraba, al menos una de sus patas traseras, empotradas contra el muro.

Al acercarse más notó que a diferencia del resto de las armaduras en el pasadizo y que el resto de la armadura en sí. La pata derecha se veía casi como nueva. Con curiosidad tocó con sus cascos para darse cuenta que no oponía resistencia alguna e incluso logró moverla unos centímetros. Al hacerlo el sonido de engranes en movimiento se empezó a hacer más fuertes inundando la habitación. No paso mucho para que el ruido se detuviera y en lugar de la estatua se abriera un pasadizo con unas escaleras que bajan hacía lo desconocido.

Le dedicó una mirada al nuevo camino para después centrarse en el diario. Buscó en el algún indicio sobre el mismo, pero no encontró nada. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y la chispa de la emoción brillaba en sus ojos.

— ¿Las princesas sabrán al respecto de esto?— preguntó sin esperar respuesta tras guardar el diario en sus bolsas, se adentró a lo desconocido. La oscuridad reinante le obligo a usar su cuerno para iluminar su ubicación. Lo primero que notó fue una inmensa escalera de caracol que parecía no tener fin. Bajó por las misma y a travesó un no tan corto camino al único lugar con lo que parecía ser iluminación natural.

Era como un jardín secreto con varios tragaluces con cerca de diez metros de diferencia entre el piso y el techo. En horas más tempranas hubieran permitido el pase del sol, pero ahora solo dejaban ver una luna en cuarto menguante. El césped así como las diversas flores en el, estaban muy vivos al punto de imponerse a la roca del suelo, perforándola y las columnas aun en pie eran trepadas por enredaderas.

No pasó mucho para que Twilight se percatara de las estatuas asoladas por la inclemencia del tiempo y de algunos derrumbes, como pudo comprobar al ver una de ellas por completo destruida bajo unas rocas.

Todas alineadas formando un camino en dirección a otras cuatro que se colocaban exactamente debajo de lo que una vez fue un gran vitral.

Su atención se centro con rapidez en las estatuas que no eran de ponis. La primera la asustó un poco, se trataba de un dragón aunque diferente a lo que había visto antes. Era mucho más pequeño que aquel que encontraron cerca de Ponyville y más pequeño que Spike cuando fue consumido por su codicia. Aun así daba la impresión de ser un guerrero, con la ligera armadura que vestía y con lo que parecía un arma en sus garras. Lamentablemente el estado actual de la estatua impedía ver que tan alto fue, debido a que faltaba la mitad inferior del cuerpo, y que arma utilizaba ya que solo sobrevivió el mango.

Procedió a la siguiente. La estatua de un grifo o al menos eso parecía por las partes sobrevivientes. Vestía con una especie de armadura de cadenas muy sencilla, pero ninguna arma visible.

La siguiente que llamó su atención era de un ciervo, la falta de cuernos la evidenciaban como una hembra. Vestía con una peculiar túnica que cubría todo su cuerpo con excepción de la cabeza. También pudo notar unas bolsas atadas a su costado.

No pudo investigar las demás estatuas en los extremos ya que se encontraban en peores condiciones. Centro entonces su atención en las estatuas en el centro y con un casco bajo su barbilla, miró de manera inquisitiva las cuatro restantes.

— ¿Princesa Luna? ¿Princesa Celestia? — dijo al reconocer rápidamente a dos de ellas.

A pesar de ser estatuas de las Co gobernantes de Equestria estas lucían muy diferente a cualquier otra que haya visto antes.

Comenzó con la estatua de la princesa de la noche. Su crin era corta muy similar a la primera vez que la vio. Así mismo no llevaba su tiara o ningún accesorio que la identificara como miembro de la realeza, vestía con una armadura similar a la que vio en el grifo. Solo que esta poseía partes de una armadura pesada en el área de sus patas mientras que usaba una cota de malla en el pecho.

Tenía uno de sus cascos alzados en donde sostenía una espada corta. Esta tenía la vaina personalizada con motivos de la luna.

Volteo a mirar la estatua de Celestia. Esta compartía varios rasgos con su hermana, como lo joven que se veía así como la falta de accesorios. Solo la cubría una túnica simple casi como la de un vagabundo. Sobre su cabeza, por la composición de la estatua, daba entender que una alabarda era sostenida por su magia. Esta se cruzaba con la espada de su hermana como si se tratasen de dos caballeros haciendo un juramento.

La imagen enfrente de ella era por lo menos peculiar. Conocía a ambas hermanas como gobernantes pero verlas como guerreras fue algo que no esperaba ver. Siempre se preguntó por qué tantos libros las hacían ver como entidades casi divinas, fue bueno para Twilight saber que en un principio habían sido ponis de origines más sencillos.

Claro que todo eso era una mera especulación, puesto que no sabía del todo como era la vida en Equestria cuando ambas princesas era tan jóvenes.

Dejó de lado por un momento la estatua detrás de las dos hermanas y miró a un lado. Pudo ver lo que parecían ser los restos de una tercera estatua de alicornio. Pudo darse cuenta de esto debido a los trozos de alas y cuernos pero no pudo identificar quien era ese misterioso personaje. El rostro había sido deliberadamente destruido al igual que sus costados.

— ¿Por qué harían algo como esto? —

Twilight no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y algo de tristeza ante los fragmentos de mármol en el suelo. Quién quiera que hiciera eso parecía tener un gran odio contra aquel alicornio. Casi de inmediato otra duda surgió en su cabeza ¿Quién era ese alicornio? Hasta donde ella sabía. Los únicos que existían en ese entonces eran Luna y Celestia.

Aun con dudas en su cabeza miró la última estatua que quedaba. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

— ¿Qué es eso?— le preguntó a la estatua como si esperara algún tipo de respuesta. Sabía lo que sus ojos observaban, al menos por las partes que veía. Pero no sabía de la existencia de una criatura como aquella.

Un poni erguido, era una forma muy burda de expresarlo, pero no era del todo equivocado. Solo que no tenía cascos al final de sus extremidades, en su lugar se encontraban garras como las de un dragón. Así como una mezcla de entre pelaje y escamas. Su cola sobresalía del abrigo que llevaba, esta era larga como la de un reptil aun así mostraba estar poblada por una espesa crin. Tenía cuernos, pero nada parecido al de un unicornio. Estos eran dos y compartía ciertas similitudes con lo de un ciervo.

La estatua gozaba de los detalles que el tiempo había borrado en las otras. Era casi como si solo hubiera estado un par de horas en su puesto. Además que a simple vista podía notar una diferencia enorme con respecto a las otras. Esta parecía estar hecha de dos materiales diferentes. En su mayoría blanco marfil con ligeras excepciones en el brazo izquierdo, parte de la cabeza y el pecho que eran de un negro ébano.

Otro detalle a mencionar era la postura de la misma. Estaba casi en rodillas con una mirada arrepentida y una sonrisa triste. Por unos instantes le pareció que trataba de disculparse con ella.

Se acercó más para poder observarla mejor y fue cundo notó un brillo en su cuello. Dio unos pasos más y sintió algo bajos sus cascos. Bajó la mirada para percatarse de un libro que descuadraba con lo demacrado de la zona, puesto que este se veía casi nuevo.

Este poseía adornos elegantes hechos de oro y plata que cubrían su gruesa tapa. Lo abrió para comprobar su contenido pero las cientos de cientos de páginas que contenía estaban todas en blanco, con excepción de la primera que a nombre de titulo llevaba la frase "Esperanza a través del tiempo".

Con la curiosidad a flor de piel trató de guardar el libro en su alforja pero este era demasiado grande para llevárselo consigo. Con el ceño fruncido y una exhalación lo dejó de momento a un lado.

Volcó su atención una vez más al objeto en la estatua y lo que pudo ver desde su distancia actual era que se trataba de una especie de medallón de oro con una gran gema incrustada. Usó su magia para levitar el objeto hasta ella y lo logró con una sorpresiva facilidad.

Fue en ese instante que la gema robo toda su atención. Tenía conocimientos básicos de mineralogía pero qué tipo de piedra preciosa era la del medallón era un conocimiento que se le escapaba. Lo más inusual era que a pesar de ser una sola gema esta poseía tres colores distintos. Estos separados en secciones triangulares, una de estas mostraban un azul cielo nocturno, otra un blanco que se asemejaba a las nubes de un cálido día de verano y la ultima de un violeta intenso.

Procedió a guardarla. Sin embargo antes que siquiera lograra acercarlo a su alforja escucho como engranajes pesados liberaban un estrepitoso ruido haciendo que se desconcentrara y dejando caer el medallón al suelo.

Pensó que se trataba de Spike que habría encontrado otra habitación secreta y volteó con intención de regresar rápido con él. Acción que evitaría que notara un aura mágica dorada que cubriendo al medallón lo colocó encima del pomposo libro.

Lentamente el primero se fue fundiendo con el segundo hasta desaparece por completo. El libro se envolvió de una niebla negra y levitó por cuenta propia se abrió haciendo que sus páginas salieran volando de una forma violenta en todas direcciones.

Twilight reaccionó teletransportandose a una distancia segura. Vio con cierto temor como el libro parecía cobrar vida y reconoció la niebla que lo rodeaba.

— ¡Magia oscura!— dijo mientras su cuerno se cubría de magia lista para defenderse.

Las hojas dispersas comenzaron a acercársele, las cuales alejó disparando rayos con su cuerno. Cuando el asedio del papel se tornó intolerable trató de teleportarse fuera de la habitación. Pero solo logro moverse unos metros dentro de la misma habitación.

La duda la paralizó. No tenía sentido. Sabía que era perfectamente capaz de escapar de esa habitación con ayuda de su magia, algo o alguien parecían estar interfiriendo con su magia.

Distracción le costó caro. Para cuando se percató las hojas de papel formaron un remolino alrededor de ella. Su fuerza fue incrementando hasta que sus cascos dejaron el suelo. La niebla oscura rodeo todo lo que podía ver pero aun así podía sentir como el torbellino de hojas parecía llevarla a algún lugar.

Peleo dentro del vórtice golpeando con sus cascos y disparando con su cuerno. Parecía inefectivo hasta que logro crear una fisura en las hojas la cual aprovechó para escapar.

La mala suerte la hizo aparecer lejos del nivel del suelo y la corta distancia no le dio tiempo de volar haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Aun adolorida se levantó y miró sus alrededores. Ya no se encontraba en aquella habitación secreta. Parecía ser la biblioteca del castillo, solo que sin vegetación salvaje, polvo o telarañas. Además notó que todo el lugar se encontraba iluminado por las llamas de antorchas.

— ¡¿Spike?! ¡¿Estás ahí Spike?! — Llamó ella esperando respuesta del pequeño dragón.

Escucho pasos a lo lejos lo cual la tranquilizo pensando que se trataba de Spike. Pero la calma desapareció al percatarse de que no eran pasos sino más bien el ruido del metal que choca contra otro.

El ruido se fue intensificando hasta que por la entrada de la biblioteca hizo acto de presencia decenas de guardias vistiendo las armaduras que antes se encontraban esparcidas por los pasillos del viejo castillo.

Los soldados no perdieron el tiempo. Apenas pusieron sus ojos sobre Twilight la rodearon en circulo y la mantenían a raya con unas afiladas lanzas.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?— preguntó confusa.

Los guardias se abrieron para dejar que pasar uno de ellos cuya armadura parecía variar un poco su color. El recién llegado se quitó el casco de su armadura dejando a la vista una crin corta de un azul casi celeste.

— ¿Princesa Luna?— dijo al ver lo que parecía ser una versión joven de la princesa de la noche. Una imagen que le hizo pensar en las estatuas de la habitación secreta.

Ella frunció el ceño al ser llamada de tal forma y desenvaino su espada dejando el filo a pocos centímetros del hocico de Twilight, haciendo que ella retrocediera instintivamente.

—Tú eres quien me debe una explicación, intrusa. — amenazo Luna con una fiera mirada.


	2. Old Equestria

**Ha pasado casi un mes desde que publique el primer capitulo y la demora se debe a varios contratiempos y el tener que rescribir el capitulo varias veces debido a que no esta conforme. aun así no estoy seguro de haberlo hecho tal y como quería. en todo caso espero que disfruten del capitulo y espero traer los siguientes con mucha más rapidez.**

* * *

Celestia recorría los pasillos del castillo acompañada de un unicornio a su izquierda, un poni terrestre a su derecha y un pegaso volando a un lado sobre la cabeza del segundo, a suficiente altura como para no ser una molestia, cada uno de sus acompañantes llevaba papales consigo. El poni terrestre los balanceaba en su lomo, el pegaso los sostenía entre sus cascos y la unicornio los levitaba con su magia.

—Quiero informarle princesa que el uso del Bit como un remplazo al uso de las gemas está siendo muy bien recibido en nuestro reino. — Comentó el pegaso tratando de evitar que se le cayeran los papeles.

— ¡Princesa! ¡Princesa!— Llamaba su atención el poni terrestre. — Nos llegó un mensaje de la Princesa Amore. — él cogió un carta de la pila en su lomo y procedió entregársela

Celestia lo recibió sin olvidar agradecerle y procedió a leer su contenido.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?— Pregunto la unicornio a su lado.

—oh, no es nada SugarDust. — Decía Celestia en un tono tranquilizador. — La princesa Amore solo quiere saber cómo me encuentro e invitarnos a Luna y a mí a una celebración en el Imperio de Cristal.

SugarDust liberó un suspiro lleno de alivio. Ella vestía con un brial de un suave color amarillo que hacía contraste con su pelaje púrpura, así como un tocado de un naranja claro que no chocaba con su cuerno y dejaba ver su crin blanca.

—Es bueno saber que nuestras relaciones con el imperio de Cristal siguen en buen estado. Por cierto princesa…— comenzó a buscar entre los papeles que levitaba. — Nos llegaron unos informes que hablan de la presencia de un grupo de Grifos nómada en varias zonas de Equestria.

— ¿Ha habido alguna clase de inconvenientes con su presencia, ataques o quejas por parte del pueblo?— Preguntó Celestia en un tono serio.

—No realmente, solo se los ha visto interactuar con algunos pueblos cuando quieren hacer intercambios por víveres.

—Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, aun así quiero que se me siga manteniendo informada sobre sus actividades. No podemos ser los suficientemente cuidadosos. — Respondía en un tono más relajado.

—Oh, su majestad. — dijo el pegaso al parecer al recordar algo. — Hay ciertos rumores extraños sobre el príncipe Blue Dream y la princesa Golden Dream.

— ¿Qué clase de rumores?— preguntó preocupada.

—Bueno parece que han estado pasando, mucho tiempo juntos e incluso parece que no pudieran despegar las miradas uno del otro. Sus consejeros son los que tienen que llamar su atención para que continúen con su trabajo.

Ella se rio ante aquel comentario. Acción que hizo tornar la expresión del pegaso en una mueca confusa e hizo que el poni terrestre alzara una ceja. Solo SugarDust la acompañaba en su risa.

—Si no me equivoco Blue Dream y Golden Dream se han casado hace poco. Creo que deberían dejarlos disfrutar un poco de su luna de miel. — dijo ella dejando aún lado su forma recatada de hablar. Al percatarse de ello afinó su garganta y se dirigió a sus acompañantes que la miraban con curiosidad.

—Muy bien, ¿Que es lo que sigue en la agenda?

La conversación entre los cuatro prosiguió en la misma dirección. Cada problema o situación nueva que la joven Equestria lidiara debía presentarse ante la Princesa Celestia. Una joven gobernante, pero una capaz al fin y al cabo. Sus seis meses en el trono habían sido uno de los más prósperos desde la fundación de la nación. Aun así ella no alardeaba y tampoco quería quedarse con todo el crédito, puesto que en su opinión tanto la Princesa Luna como el consejo de las tres tribus eran responsables de mantener a la joven nación a flote.

—No olvide que dentro de tres días vendrá los representes de las tres tribus para su reunión…—Empezaba a decir el poni terrestre.

Celestia se detuvo ante un portón resguardado por un par de guardias en armaduras de cuerpo completo.

—Por favor informen a las sirvientas que enciendan las velas y antorchas. No falta mucho para que deba bajar el sol.

Sus tres acompañantes hicieron una reverencia respetuosa y se retiraron con excepción de SugarDust quien se le acerco y le susurro algo al oído. Aquel acto hizo que los otros dos la miraran con una cierta sospecha combinada con una pisca de envidia.

—Pueden retirarse caballeros. — Celestia comenzó a decir. — SugarDust tiene algunos asuntos pendientes.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando salir a varias ponis con delantales blancos sobre sus sencillas ropas.

—Todo está listo su majestad— informo la que parecía ser la líder entre ellas.

Tanto Celestia como SugarDust agradecieron para después entrar y cerrar la puerta tras ellas.

La habitación era una espaciosa, decorada con finos muebles, cuadros de exquisito acabado así como otras peculiares piezas de arte. Todas y cada una de ellas regalos de embajadores que trataban de una forma u otra tener a Equestria de su lado.

Ambas salieron al balcón donde se encontraba en una mesa tallada con bellas decoraciones florales en las patas. En el centro de la mesa se encontraba una tetera de porcelana de cuello delgado, así como varias tazas boca abajo sobre una bandeja de plata y unos cuantos platos apilados. Todo esto rodeado por varios postres desde galletas a pastales así como pies y tartas.

— ¿Te importaría?—Preguntaba Celestia mientras se dirigía al barandal.

—Oh, claro. — SugarDust tomó con su magia la tetera y sirvió dos tazas de té para luego servir un par de pasteles de chocolate.

Celestia mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras que su cuerno brillaba con un aura dorada casi translucida. A pesar de que llevaba cierto tiempo dedicada a esta tarea, no era una que pudiera ser subestimada. Si perdía la concentración por unos instantes el sol terminaría dando giros erráticos y quien sabe de lo que sería de Equestria en ese caso.

El sol bajó y abrió los ojos para ver como la luna ascendía lentamente. Sonrío al ver el trabajo de su hermana y volteo en dirección a SugarDust, comprobando que ella tenía todos los preparativos hechos así como las velas y el candelabro del centro se encontraban encendidos.

Usando su magia levito la taza llena de té y tras darle un sorbo, mordió con una peculiar voracidad la rebanada de pastel casi acabándola de una sola mordida.

Sugar disimulo su sonrisa y afino su garganta de una forma ceremoniosa cerciorándose de que Celestia se diera cuenta.

—Sé lo que me dirás Sugar…— Comenzó a hablar con la boca aun llena. —Esto no es muy propio de una princesa. — pasó el pastel para deformar su rostro en un mueca burlona.

—No te preocupes Tia. — Dijo Sugar con una sonrisa cómplice. — Solo estamos las dos así que no tienes que preocuparte.

Celestia le agradeció con la mirada y soltó una largo, pesado y cansado suspiro, por unos instantes parecía que su alma entera saldría por su boca.

— ¿Por qué todos los días tienen que ser así?—

—Fue decisión del consejo de los tres que tanto tú como Lulu sean las gobernantes de Equestria. — Sugar hablaba mientras rellenaba la taza de Celestia. Su tono de voz fue uno dulce casi maternal

Celestia sabía que tenía razón. Cuando le informaron de aquella decisión la acepto con dignidad y se contuvo de hacer un escándalo no, un berrinche. Tanto ella como su hermana eran muy jóvenes y tener que llevar el peso de un país sobre sus hombros era algo que no querían ni debían hacer.

¿Porque ellas estaban obligadas a cumplir con esa tarea?

La respuesta estaba grabada en sus costados. El sol y la luna grabados en ellos las hacían acreedoras de una habilidad de la cual era necesaria cientos de unicornios, pero el saber eso no la hacía feliz.

Ya por si solo la relación de las dos hermanas con el resto de los ponis había sido difícil. Para ellos era complicado entender cómo era posible que existieran ponis que al parecer tenían reunidos en ellos los atributos de las otras tres tribus. Esto hacía que el relacionarse con el resto del pueblo fuera un asunto de lo más complejo. Sin tener que hacer mucha memoria, Celestia podría recordar varios momentos incómodos o ya de lleno triste que compartió con su hermana en sus años de potrancas.

Y ahora con el peso de las tiaras en sus cabezas sus pocas amistades fueron cortadas de su vida de golpe. La única que quedo a su lado fue una peculiar unicornio de los viejos días a quien parecía no impórtale para nada esa clase de problemas y que logró por merito propio ser nombrada una de las asistentes personales de la princesa del sol. _**Tal vez Sugar era tan dulce como su nombre indicaba**_ fue un pensamiento que se fue tan rápido como vino de la mente de la joven blanca Alicornio.

Pensamiento que relajo su rostro pero era algo que no duró mucho tiempo.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé!—Gritó ella estrellando sus cascos fuertemente contra el suelo.

Sugar se sorprendió un poco pero evitó hablar y mantenía la mirada fija en su vieja amiga.

—Sé que es mi responsabilidad y la de Luna, aún así ¿Por qué nosotras? ¡¿Solo porque tenemos control del sol y la luna es suficiente para que nosotras que hasta hace poco no fuéramos más que unas niñas llevar estas tiaras?!—

Celestia comenzó a andar por la habitación manteniendo su iracundo soliloquio.

— ¡¿y para qué?! ¡¿Para que el resto de los ponis nos miren con miedo o por lo contrario crean que somos alguna clase de deidad?!— se detuvo al verse enfrente de un espejo y aprecio por unos instantes su reflejo.

Sobre su cabeza una tiara dorada con una gema purpura adornando en el centro. Su cabellera de multicolores pastel antes corto ahora se revelaba contra su dueña tapando uno de sus ojos. En el cuello una gargantilla dorada y calzado de oro en sus cascos. Prestó atención también a su rostro con las fosas nasales dilatada, unos ojos llorosos así como un ceño fruncido.

Cogió su tiara con sus cascos y rio para sí misma.

—Todos los gobernantes de todos los reinos se reirían al ver que una de las princesas de Equestria hace un berrinche como una potrilla. — se burlo de sí misma en un tono calmado casi inaudible.

No volteo hasta sentir el tacto de los cascos de Sugar sobre su crin acariciándola con cariño.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor?—

Celestia no se movió y regreso a su antigua postura.

—Tanto tú como Lulu tiene derecho de estar enojadas... pero si el maestro Star Swirl no le hubiera sugerido al en ese entonces consejo de las tres tribus que ustedes…

— Si… lo sé…. — respondía Celestia con pesadez. — Las cosas hubieran sido mucho peor.

Celestia usó sus cascos para retirar las lágrimas de su rostro. Exhalo un par de veces con fuerza y volvió a colocarse su tiara. Se miró una vez más en el espejo para cerciorarse de que nada estuviera fuera de lugar y volteó con las mejillas marcadas de un ligero rubor mirando en dirección a Sugar.

—No le dirás nada de esto a Lulu, ¿Verdad?

—No, si es que no lo deseas. Aunque creo que sería mejor si fueras igual de honesta con ella que como lo eres conmigo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— Celestia levantó la voz de manera inconsciente —Se que Lulu se está esforzando por su cuenta para mostrarme su fortaleza, lo último que necesita es a su hermana mayor derrumbándose.

—Solo espero que el que seas tan reservada con ella, no traiga problemas en el futuro. — Mencionó Sugar al levitar su taza de té y dar un largo sorbo.

—Hablando de ella…— Comenzó a decir Sugar para luego dejar la taza en su lugar. — ya debería estar pronto aquí, ya pasó casi una semana desde que nos llegó la carta que confirmaba su salida de Quinla.

—Quinla, ¿eh?...— Celestia una vez más libero un pesado suspiro al escuchar el nombre de aquella nación. Para luego dirigirse al sitio que ocupaba hace tan solo unos minutos atrás.

— ¿Nuestra situación con ellos es aun bastante tensa?

—Estamos en paz si a eso te refieres…— le respondía a su amiga. — Pero los ponis nunca hemos sido muy buenos aceptando las diferencias de los demás. Sobre todo después del incidente de hace diez años.

—No puedes culparte por eso Celestia. Si, fue un hecho lamentable pero éramos tan solo unas potrillas cuando todo ocurrió, no hay necesidad de sentirse responsable.

—Lo sé, lo sé…—Celestia jugaba con una rebanada de pastel a su alcance con un aire melancólico. — Pero ahora depende de mí el hecho de que a lo mucho termine con pequeñas discusiones.

—Por cierto…— Sugar comenzaba a servirse su segunda taza. — Yo nunca he visto a un Kirin ¿Cómo son?

Celestia cerró los ojos para hacer memoria. Solo los había visto hace ya una década durante un encuentro en donde ambas naciones trataron de resolver sus diferencias tras aquel incidente. Eran criaturas difícil de explicar, llamarlas ponis erguidos era una forma muy burda de referirse a ellos. Algunos poseían cuernos y otros no. Y de lo que llevaban ese atributo no todos los cuernos eran igual. Cuando más pensaba más diferencias recordaba la joven princesa.

Su mente divago y la llevó al recuerdo de tres Kirin que por su apariencia no parecían mayores que ella. El recuerdo se aclaraba más hasta que…

Unas trompetas resonaron por todo el castillo. Tanto Celestia como Sugar se acercaron al balcón que daba a la puerta principal. Desde allí lograron vera a un pequeño escuadrón de ponis de armaduras pesadas que pasaban el portón principal siendo liderados por el más pequeño de ellos.

La princesa Luna andaba con un trote firme y digno viendo a través de los orificios de su yelmo como el resto de los ponis en el castillo detenían cualquier actividad que estuvieran haciendo para dedicarle una exagerada venia.

Era una suerte para ellos que su yelmo no permitirá que se apreciara bien su rostro, porque así no podían ver la expresión de fastidio de la joven princesa.

Se detuvo al estar cerca de una de las sirvientas y usando su magia se retiro el yelmo dejándolo a la altura de sus cascos. Volteo en dirección de sus acompañantes y hablo con voz fuerte y clara.

—Eso es todo. Caballeros, pueden ir a descansar. Se lo han ganado. —

Los soldados respondieron con un solemne saludo y se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones. Una vez sola, la princesa de la noche se dirigió al poni terrestre que la había estado mirando desde el instante que se le acerco.

— ¿Podrías indicarme en donde se encuentre mí hermana ahora?—

La pequeña poni guardo silencio por un periodo de tiempo que le pareció eterno a Luna. La joven gobernante le dedico una larga y afilada mirada a su interlocutora porque esta exhibía señales clásicas que otros ponis habían mostrado con ella.

Las orejas caídas, la mirada baja y el cierto juguete de sus cascos con el empedrado.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo para percatarse de que el resto de las sirvientas la miraban con terror y lanzaban miradas de compasión para con su amiga desafortunada.

Luna no podía más que suspira de frustración y cansancio.

—ah…

—Su majestad…— Luna aparto la vista de la nerviosa sirvienta y miró a la unicornio que bajaba por unas grandes y ceremoniosas escaleras. Sonrió levemente al percatarse de que era Sugar.

—Su hermana. La princesa Celestia la está esperando en la sala del mirador. —

—Muy bien SugarDust iré en seguida. — dijo ella levitando el yelmo de el suelo y caminando en dirección a las escaleras.

—Permita que la acompañe. —

Tras aquel intercambio de palabras la charada de pomposas pretensiones había acabado. Algo que Luna agradecía de todo corazón.

El actuar de los ponis para con Luna era muy diferente que el trato dado a Celestia. Si bien muchos aun dudaban de confiar en las hermanas Alicornio, la gran mayoría habían sido convencidos por la forma cortes de expresarse así como de actuar por el bien de los ponis que la mayor de las hermanas solía mostrar. Aun sí muchos de los opositores de aquel co-gobierno se apoyaban en la poca facilidad y deseo de interactuar que mostraba Luna. Eso no era algo que en particular le disgustara, ella bien sabia que sus cualidades se centraban más en los campos de batalla que en una mesa de diálogo. No, esos temas se los dejaba a Celestia.

Por eso no era de extrañar que mucho antes de que fuera nombrada princesa, por merito propio lograra convertirse en capitán de la guardia nacional, ahora guardia real.

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? Y ¿porque el maestro Star Swirl no está contigo?— La unicornio entablaba una conversación al encontrarse solas caminando por un largo pasadizo.

—Ah… acabo de llegar. No puedes esperar a que me siente siquiera Sugar. — dijo en un tono exagerado y casi infantil. Así mismo fingía cansancio con un ademan.

Sugar rio un poco y con su magia trato de levitar la alforja que llevaba Luna atada sus costados. A penas el aura mágica la rodeo, Luna se alarmo y la sujeto con sus cascos impidiendo que se moviera.

—N-N-No te preocupes yo puedo llevarla. — respondió nerviosa.

— Esta bien…— Respondió confundida dejando la alforja en paz.

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran al salón en donde se encontraba Celestia. Ambas saludaron al par de guardias que custodiaban la puerta, para que luego estos la abrieran.

Una vez las puertas se cerraron Luna se acerco a la mesa. Dejo la alforja sobre ella y su yelmo en el suelo. Alzo una taza con su magia y Sugar respondió con un movimiento rápido y preciso llenándolo de té.

—Que bueno es regresar a casa…— Dijo tras inhalar el fuerte aroma de la bebida para dar un largo y pausado trago.

— ¿No quieres quitarte la armadura?— Celestia esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa mientras que Luna se miraba a sí misma.

—No, No… Estoy bien, es muy cómoda cuando te acostumbras. — respondió con los cascos detrás de su cabeza y riendo.

— ¿Cómo te fue en Quinla?— Luna dejo de reír al escuchar la pregunta de su hermana. Era tan solo unos cuantos centímetros más alta que ella, pero su porte la hacía sentir minúscula. Ella odiaba eso. sentía que su hermana se alejaba por completo, que aquella poni con quien jugaba hace tan pocos años era ahora solo una gobernante con asuntos políticos solo en su cabeza, sabía que era importante, sabía que sus pensamientos eran egoístas así que suspiró achacándolo al cansancio del viaje y entró en su tono formal.

—Es un país impresionante. Al parecer la mayoría de su territorio son montañas pero se las han ingeniado muy bien para conseguir los recursos que necesitan a base de intercambios con los ricos minerales en sus montañas. Me sorprende que no solo Kirin vivan ahí. He visto dragones, Grifos y hay un pequeño pueblo donde solo hay ponis.

— ¿Qué pasó con Star Swirl?

—Decidió quedarse. Cree que puede ayudar a mejorar nuestras relaciones con Quinla quedándose más tiempo.

—Hay algo que me inquieta hermana…— Luna había dejado de mirar a Celestia pera ver su reflejo en su taza de té.

— ¿Q-Que sucede?— Celestia tartamudeo un poco al ver a su hermana tan pensativa.

—El actual gobernante de Quinla, el príncipe Golden Mind, solo hable con él y me preocupa bastante. Sé que solo es mi opinión, pero tendría mucho cuidado al momento de hablar de política con él.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— Intervino Sugar.

—Es solo un mal presentimiento… tal vez sea correcto ignorarlo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. — Celestia había dejado su asiento y había colocado un casco sobre el hombro de su hermana, acto que funciono al verle el rostro y darse cuenta que este se encontraba más relajado.

— ¿Pero en Quinla no había una princesa y otro príncipe?— Agregó Sugar mientras rellenaba la taza de las princesas.

—Oh si…La princesa Crystal Key es una maniática de la guerra y estoy siendo amable.

— ¿Como tú?— Preguntó Celestia.

— ¡¿Qué he hecho para que pienses en eso?!— Luna se alarmó poniendo su peso sobre la mesa logrando que la taza cayera, esta evito romperse al ser salvada en el último minuto por Sugar.

—Uhmm no sé ¿Que tal aquel incidente con los nuevos reclutas?

—Regresamos a los dos meses y fue un gran entrenamiento básico…— Luna respondía algo avergonzada mientras que Sugar contenía una risa. — N-No estamos hablando de eso ahora…Pero debo admitir que compartimos ciertas cualidades aunque creo que exagera un poco. Me retó a un duelo a penas me vio. Acepte por supuesto pero lo deje en un empate. No sería bueno para nuestra imagen si le ganará a su princesa.

— ¿Y qué me dices…—

—Oh, es cierto… — Luna interrumpió a su hermana abriendo la alforja y colocando con cuidado su contenido.

Sobre la mesa yacían varios juguetes de madera, figuras de cerámica un poco deformes, arreglos florales algo secos así como también hojas de papel con caligrafía infantil.

—Tal vez tengamos problemas con los adultos, pero no creo que los niños nos guarden rencor. — Hablo Luna al ver que su hermana miraba la mesa con curiosidad.

Celestia sonrío al ver la despreocupada expresión de su hermana menor. Si bien sus relaciones con Quinla no eran las mejores, el ver que los niños de aquella nación recibieron con afecto a Luna le hizo sentir que aun había esperanza para ambos países.

Celestia desvió un poco su mirada en dirección a la alforja de Luna. En ella pudo notar que algo sobresalía. Reconoció la forma del objeto e interrumpió a la princesa de la noche, quien hablaba alegremente sobre los regalos recibidos.

— ¿Eso también te lo dieron los niños?

Luna reaccionó al ver como su alforja levitaba por la magia de Celestia, trató de impedirlo pero solo logro que su contenido cayera.

En el centro de la mesa yacía una pipa de madera de una cánula ridículamente larga y de cabeza pequeña, de hecho la pipa era casi tan larga como lo sería una espada corta.

—Ah…— Luna suspiro ante la mirada inquisitiva de Celestia

—Fue un regalo del príncipe Silver Lux, la vi llevándola a todos lados durante todo el tiempo que estuve en Quinla, me la regaló según él como una ofrenda de paz…— Respondió Luna

—Uhmm ¿Y por qué el príncipe de otra nación te da lo que parece ser una posesión tan valiosa?— Intervino Sugar después de haber guardado silencio por mucho tiempo.

Luna solo se encogió de hombros ante la mirada pícara de Sugar.

—Tia…—Empezaba a decir Sugar. — Tal vez una bod…

Antes que pudiera terminar de hablar un estruendo las hizo mirarse las unas las otras consternadas. Casi como un acto reflejo Luna se colocó su yelmo y tomó su espada.

— ¡¿Pero qué?!

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

— ¡Quédense aquí, iré a ver qué sucede!— advirtió Luna a las otras dos antes de salir a todo galope.

A penas salió por la puerta se topó con un guardia.

—Capitán el ruido vino de la biblioteca. — Informó el poni en armadura para luego correr junto con Luna. Mientras más recorrían más guardias se juntaban en torno a ellos.

—Capitán, la intrusa…

—Yo me encargo.— lo callo ella.

Finalmente llegó a la entrada de la biblioteca, se abrió paso entre sus guardias que rodeaban a una unicornio violeta.

¿Una ladrona, una espía tal vez una asesina? No importaba, Luna se encontraba demasiado acostumbrada a ese tipo de ponis que no podía importarle menos quien era y que hacía allí.

Se quitó su yelmo percibiendo que no se trataba de una gran amenaza.

— ¿Princesa Luna?— Preguntó la poni violeta con una confusión palpable que hizo dudar a Luna si en verdad se trataba de alguien que trataba de atentar contra ella o su hermana. Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza y respondió con firmeza.

—Tú eres quien me debe una explicación, intrusa. —

Fue en ese instante en que se percató, su espada vaciló y sus ojos se abrieron. El resto de los guardias miraban expectantes a su princesa al ver que ella recién notaba algo particular en la invasora.

—Todos ustedes, largo de aquí…— habló quedo.

Los guardias se miraron unos a otros no sabiendo muy bien cómo responder.

—Que uno llame a mi hermana y el resto se retire.

Los ponis en armadura bajaron sus lanzas aun con movimientos dudosos.

— ¡HE DICHO LARGO!— La fuerte voz de la princesa resonó en la habitación obteniendo como respuesta un saludo formal y la rápida salida de sus guardias.

Cuando quedo sola con la "intrusa" dejo caer su espada al suelo y no le quietaba la mirada de encima.

* * *

Twilight miraba con cierto temor a la "princesa Luna" enfrente de ella. No sabía que pasaba o exactamente en donde se encontraba, el dolor en su cabeza no le ayudaba a pensar con claridad.

— ¡Eres un Alicornio! — exclamo Luna al abrazarla. Abrazo que devolvió pero sin terminar de comprender la emoción de la princesa.

— ¡No puedo creer que exista otro alicornio! pensé que Tia y yo éramos las únicas. — Luna se separó de Twilight mientras habla consigo misma con una emoción incontenible.

— ¿Espera? ¿Qué?...

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes que el dolor en su cabeza se expandiera por todo su cuerpo. Ya ni siquiera podía utilizar esa palabra, sentía como si una fuerza invisible tratara de aplastar sus órganos.

Colapsó en el suelo. Su visión se tornaba nebulosa, apenas lograba ver las expresiones de horror de aquella extraña rejuvenecida princesa Luna. Antes que perdiera la audición logró escuchar la voz de su vieja maestra.

—Tranquila Luna… creo que sé que hacer…

La voz no sonaba como recordaba, pero no importaba. Tan solo escucharla la hizo relajarse un poco.


	3. Getting used to new old stuff

Twilight se levantó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Salió de la cama casi arrastrándose y se dirigió casi por instinto a la cómoda, tomó el cepillo y mirándose en el espejo comenzó con su rutina diaria.

Se detuvo en seco a mitad del cepillado y abrió los ojos de lleno. Dejó el cepillo en la cómoda y miró a su alrededor. Toda la habitación estaba decorada con elegancia que rebasaba con creces su humilde casa del árbol. Parecía sacada de una exhibición sobre Star Swirl de las muchas que había asistido. Se dirigió a la ventana más cercana, de ella pudo observar a un grupo de ponis fuertemente armados durante lo que parecía ser un ejercicio de entrenamiento.

Entre abrió la puerta que conducía a un largo pasadizo. El lugar le parecía familiar, lo sentía similar al castillo de las dos hermanas. Pero algo no cuadraba, las piedras, adornos y tapicería eran demasiado nuevos.

 _Ni siquiera Rarity podría restaurarlos hasta este punto_ pensó mirando los tapices antes de cerrar la puerta.

Se sentó en medio de la habitación tratando de evitar pensar en su dolor de cabeza y se concentró en todo lo que recordaba.

Pasó por su mente la habitación oculta en el castillo, las estatuas colocadas de manera tan particular, un libro que "gritaba magia oscura" a todo pulmón, una princesa Luna ridículamente joven y un dolor de cabeza que no la dejaba tranquila.

De la puerta provino un leve llamado para luego dar paso las dos jóvenes princesas.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?— Preguntaba una preocupada Luna

Ella se encontraba despojada de su imponente armadura y en cambio vestía con los adornos y la tiara a los cuales se encontraba acostumbrada, aun así sentía algo incomoda al verla tan joven.

—Estoy bien, pero mi cabeza…— Respondió ella sujetando su sien entre sus cascos.

—Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso…— Celestia acerco su cuerno a su cabeza y un brillo dorado comenzó a cubrirla, el brillo se apagó poco a poco hasta no quedar nada.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor?— Preguntó la princesa al separarse.

—Mucho mejor, gracias. — El dolor aun seguía pero ahora era solo una leve distracción más que un impedimento.

No mostrar una gran sorpresa al ver a Celestia requirió de un gran esfuerzo. Si bien vestía con su indumentaria de princesa, la falta de aquella aura maternal, que Twilight solía asociar con ella, así como aparentar tan solo un par de años más que ella era un hecho de lo más bizarro e imposible de creer.

Pero ahí estaba ella, por más que Twilight se restregara los ojos con sus cascos aquella "ilusión" no desaparecía.

— ¿Estás segura? Te me has quedado mirando desde hace mucho. — Celestia esbozaba una nerviosa sonrisa.

—Discúlpeme princesa es que…

—Estoy segura que debes sentirte algo cansada, pero quisiera hacerte unas preguntas…— Luna apareció en su campo de visión de forma tan repentina que la hizo dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás. — ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Hay más Alicornios? ¡¿Viven en algún pueblo en otro país?!¡¿En otro continente?!

Luna lanzaba palabras tan rápido ignorando la necesidad de respirar que por unos instantes Twilight creyó estar hablando con Pinkie Pie.

La lluvia de palabras hubiera continuado de no ser porque Celestia cogió a su hermana menor de la cola jalándola hacia ella.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?— la mayor de las hermanas hablaba con su rostro muy cerca de la menor arrastrando los dientes para poder disimular ante su invitada.

—Solo quiero obtener respuestas. — Luna respondió imitando a Celestia.

Twilight aprovechó la pequeña pelea de las hermanas para volver a sus pensamientos. Ya podía descartar las opciones de "es solo un sueño" o "es una alucinación". El cuerno de Celestia sobre su frente era demasiado real para eso.

Descartadas las primeras opciones tenía que poner en la mesa, la idea que rondaba por su cabeza desde que vio a una joven Luna por primera vez.

 _Pero un hechizo como ese requeriría de mucha magia…_

Twilight conocía la existencia de un hechizo que permitía viajar por el tiempo. Sin embargo, por propia experiencia sabía que pedía tanto del usuario que ella misma solo logro viajar una semana al pasado.

 _¿Mil años? ¿Un poco más tal vez?_ Pensó dando una rápida mirada a las dos hermanas, quienes habían terminado de su discusión y se acercaban sin que ella se percatase.

Por su mente no pudo evitar pasar varios escenarios de algunas novelas de ficción con esa temática. Ninguna de ellas podía ser un buen referente, ya que en su mayoría todos los pasados que los protagonistas vivían eran uno muy ligado a ellos, en cambio ella estaba al parecer atrapada en un tiempo que poco tenía que ver con ella.

Al menos podía respirar tranquila. Era imposible que ella se volviera su propia abuela en esta situación. Aun así había algo que le parecía erróneo con lo que veía.

Según los libros de historia Celestia y Luna se volvieron las Co-gobernantes de Equestria tras la derrota de Discord. Algo que ella pudo comprobar gracias a la poción de Zecora, sin embargo las princesas no se veían tan jóvenes como ahora.

 _¿Acaso los libros se equivocan? ¿Su error fue apropósito? ¿Están ocultando algo?_

Su concentración era tan profunda que ignoraba por completo el casco que cruzaba su vista ya varias veces de un lado a otro.

— ¿Estás segura que el tratamiento funciona?— Preguntaba Luna a su hermana mientras seguía tratando de llamar su atención.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con su exposición a la magia oscura. — Celestia detuvo a Luna con su casco y se acercó a una no responsiva Twilight. —Señorita ah… uh….

—Twilight, Twilight Sparkle. — respondió en tono monótono a modo de piloto automático.

—Bien señorita Twilight Sparkle… Twilight… señorita Twilight…—Celestia insistió hasta sacarla de su pequeño mundo.

—Señorita Twilight Sparkle, ¿podría decirnos que hacía ayer en la biblioteca del castillo?

— ¡¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?!— preguntó alarmada.

—Tú nos lo dijiste…— acotó Luna entrecerrando los ojos.

—Creo que debo volver a examinarte…

Lamentablemente Twilight se había distraído una vez más de la conversación.

 _¡¿Pero que hice?! Acabo de percatarme de que estoy atrapada en el pasado y lo primero que hago es decirle mi nombre a las únicas ponis mil años atrás que sabrán quien soy. Sé que en las novelas de ficción se hace mucho énfasis en no alterar nada ¿Acaso ya lo arruine todo? ¿Mi futuro se arruino por ese descuido?..._

Antes que sus pensamientos se descarrilaran aun más sintió una fuerte presión sobre su rostro así como un nada placentero calor en sus mejillas. Sus ojos se centraron en la joven princesa de la noche para luego moverse de manera involuntaria de un lado al otro repitiéndose la sensación en su rostro, todo esto mientras que Luna parecía repetir un mantra.

— ¡Despierta!¡Despierta!¡Despierta! — Repetía una y otra vez mientras abofeteaba a la recién llegada alicornio.

— ¡Tranquilízate!— Celestia gritó antes de coger a su hermana de su cintura y jalarla hacia ella dejando a Luna pataleando como una niña en berrinche.

—Lo siento… no era mi intención ignorarlas… — se disculpaba Twilight mientras masajeaba una de sus mejillas con su casco.

Su respuesta así como su decaído semblante lograron calmar a una impaciente Luna, pero que por precaución Celestia seguía sosteniendo.

No le agradaba para nada tener que mentirles a las princesas, pero no tenía otra alternativa. La verdad en estos momentos no era una opción.

—…No recuerdo nada antes de aparecer en la biblioteca. — sí, era la mentira más vieja del libro. Solo esperaba que ese libro aun no haya sido escrito.

Twilight las miró con nerviosismo, solo esperaba haberlas convencido mientras que Celestia se acercaba con rostro marcado por la preocupación.

—Lo sabía… debe ser un efecto secundario. — acotó la princesa del sol.

—Espera… ¿efectos secundarios de qué? —

—Recordaras que sufriste un ataque en la biblioteca…— comenzó a decir Luna.

—Sí, fue muy extraño. Nunca había sentido algo así. Era como si algo tratara de aplastarme.

—Envenenamiento por magia oscura…— comentó Celestia con una mirada y un tono serios.

—Creemos que lo que trajo a nostras fue una fuente muy poderosa de magia oscura… nunca habíamos tratado un caso como el tuyo. — Concluyo Luna titubeando.

— ¿Pueden explicarse mejor? Me están empezando a asustar. —

—Lo que estoy a punto de contarte es una teoría. Es aceptada por muchos de los magos en Equestria, pero no deja de serlo...— comenzaba a explicar Celestia. — existe magia en todo lo que nos rodea, no es exclusiva de los unicornios. Esta presente tanto en ponis terrestres como en los pegasos, bosques, montañas, ríos y mares.

Hay algunos lugares en los que la magia se acumula en grandes concentraciones. En estos casos el área afectada suele presentar ciertos efectos beneficios, las cosechas crecen más rápido y más fuertes, incluso los ponis que viven en esas zonas suelen presentar una mejor salud en forma general.

Twilight solo asentía al escuchar la historia de su futura maestra. De hecho no le había contado nada nuevo, era literalmente el contenido de su primera clase de magia.

—Sin embargo… estos últimos meses he recibido varias cartas de una vieja amiga, asegura de que existe el efecto opuesto si a lo que se expone es una fuente negativa de magia ¿Le importaría usar un poco de magia señorita Twilight? —

Las miró por un breve instante antes de acotar a su petición. Levitó el cepillo que hace poco utilizo y lo hizo volar por la habitación. Nada nuevo ni fuera de lo normal hasta que…

 _¿Qué… sucede?..._

La leve molestia volvía a dominar sus pensamientos mientras que tomaba mayor presencia transformándose lentamente en dolor, pudo notar que el aura mágica que envolvía el cepillo era más oscura que de costumbre además de emanar lo que parecía ser un leve vapor morado…

— ¡Detente! — Gritó Celestia logrando que Twilight soltara el cepillo al tiempo que la princesa del sol colocaba su cuerno sobre frente repitiendo el hechizo de hace unos instantes.

—Una señal clara de que un unicornio está infectado con magia oscura es que el aura al usar su magia suele presentar ese vapor morado además que el estrés por lanzar un hechizo, por más básico que sea se vuelve casi insoportable. — explicaba Luna mientras que Twilight recuperaba su aliento.

—Pero princesa Luna… cuando nos vimos en la biblioteca no lancé ningún hechizo entonces ¿Por qué …

—No sabríamos explicarlo del todo, mi mejor apuesta sería que lo que fuera a lo que estuvieras expuesta tuviera tal concentración de magia oscura que el efecto fuera de inmediato…—trato de explicar Celestia.

— ¿Entonces ya no puedo usar mi magia? ¿Hay alguna cura? ¿Qué… — Luna le cerró la boca con su casco antes que Twilight pudiera hiperventilarse.

—Como Luna dijo es la primera vez que vemos un caso como el tuyo, estoy segura de que puedo hacer algo. No te preocupes por tu magia mientras que solo sea sostener algo por un corto de tiempo no debería molestarte demasiado aun así creo que cada día debo usar el hechizo de purificación que he estado utilizando.

Ya libre del casco de Luna, Twilight dio una serie de respiraciones profundas tratando de calmarse lo más que podía. Una vez calmada se dirigió a las princesas.

—Entiendo lo delicado de mi situación y sé que es mucho pedir pero espero que me dejen quedarme aquí por lo menos hasta que sea capaz de recordar más allá de mi nombre.— dijo ella con una reverencia.

Ambas hermanas se miraron y soltaron una pequeña risa ante el exceso de formalidad de la joven alicornio.

—Desde un principio íbamos a pedirte que te quedes en el castillo. Claro espero que no te importe actuar como la sirvienta personal de Luna. — dijo Celestia.

—Por supuesto, no tengo ningún problema. Es más es mejor así, no me sentiría cómoda quedándome sin que haga nada.

Las cosas parecían mejorar para Twilight. Se quedaba en el castillo y sabía muy bien que para encontrar una forma de regresar a su tiempo y curarse de esta enfermada debería estar cerca de las princesas.

—Eso sí…— Twilight se sorprendió al ver que el tono de Celestia había cambiado a uno más apenado.

—Espero que no te importe fingir que eres un unicornio.

— ¿Por qué?—

—Porque en Equestria odian a los Alicornios. — acotó Luna quien también su humor había cambiado 180°

— ¡Luna!

— ¿Que quieres decir princesa Luna?

—Solo nos utilizan como símbolos para prevenir ataques de otros países…—

— ¡Luna!

— Más allá de juguetes vistosos no creo que en verdad nadie nos tomé enserio…

— ¡No digas más!

— Apuesto que nos desecharán una vez…

Un golpe seco silencio la habitación. Celestia aun tenía su casco alzado pero su ceño fruncido se convirtió rápidamente en una expresión de horror. Por su parte Luna sostenía su mejilla, su rostro de sorpresa se convirtió rápidamente en furia.

Twilight por su parte tenía la boca abierta. Desde que las conocía nunca había visto actuar a Celestia de ese modo y la mirada de Luna la aterraba… era la misma mirada que le heló la sangre su primer día en Ponyville cuando vio a Nightmare Moon.

—Tia, hay nuevos documentos en el escritorio… ¿interrumpo? — SugarDust abrió la puerta y preguntó mirando a todos los presentes. —…Lulu te buscan en el cuartel dicen… que acabaron con el entrenamiento… — trato decir algo para romper el tenso ambiente.

—Claro, iré de inmediato… están muy equivocados si creen que he acabado con ellos. — Dijo Luna con un tono arrogante mientras salía por la puerta mientras evitaba cruzar mirada con su hermana.

—Disculpa que hayas visto eso… pero sí… sería mejor que no supieran que hay más de dos alicornios en Equestria. Si me disculpas tengo papeles que atender… ¿por favor Sugar podrías explicarle a la señorita Twilight el resto?

—Claro Tía.

La puerta se cerró dejando a Twilight con la recién llegada.

—Necesitara esto señorita Twilight. — Sugar sacaba de una bolsa a su costado unas ropas similares a las suyas con la única diferencia que el tocado y el brial eran de tonalidades blancas y grises.

—Oh, si… Gracias…— por su parte Twilight levito el conjunto sobre su cabeza tratando de figurar como debía ponérselo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Sugar miraba divertida al ver que la joven alicornio trataba de colocarse el brial al revés.

Ella solo asintió para recibir la asistencia del unicornio. Las ropas cubrían más de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada además apretaba sus alas y cintura. Era muy incomodo y le costaba respirar.

—Si me sigue señorita Twilight, le explicare sobre sus nuevos labores.

— ¿Puedes dejar lo de señorita? se siente un poco extraño. —

La joven unicornio volteo en su dirección con una sonrisa de alivio.

—Muy bien Twilight. Normalmente debería apoyar en todo lo que Tia…. Celestia me pide. Traer documentos enviar mensajes infórmale, sobre noticas que pueda haber pasado por alto…

Sugar empezaba a explicarse mientras andaban por un amplio pasillo.

—…En el caso de Luna creo que las cosas serán muy diferentes. Ella no ha tenido una sirvienta desde que entró en la academia, cualquier otra que lo intento renunció casi de inmediato. Como puede haber notado, ella no es la típica princesa.

—Lulu y Tia ¿se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo? — Twilight aceleró el paso al notar que Sugar caminaba más rápido que ella.

—Oh, si… —La unicornio se sonrojaba ligeramente. — espero que no se lo comente a nadie más pero si, las tres nos conocemos desde que éramos tan solo potrancas. Cuando estamos solas suelo llamarlas así.

Twilight sonrío ante esa idea. Le era un poco difícil pensar en las dos princesas como dos pequeñas cuya única preocupación era jugar. Por su mente pasó lo acontecido hace poco, la mirada de Luna la aterro, tal vez presenció los atisbos de Nightmare Moon.

— ¿Las princesas siempre actúan así?

Ante la pregunta Sugar suspiró y mantuvo silencio por unos segundos.

—No es secreto para nadie que Luna y Celestia… ah… su relación ya no es tan buena como antes. Celestia encargándose de los asuntos diplomáticos y Luna de los militares está generando demasiada presión en ambas además que el poco tiempo que pasan juntas últimamente ha ayudado a distanciarlas, solo espero que esto no se haga más grande… — ¿Sucede algo?

Twilight se había detenido con su mente enmarañada en pensamientos encontrando muy fascinante sus cascos.

—No es nada, no te preocupes. — respondió siguiendo el paso.

 _No tengo idea de cuantas cosas cambiarían si evito que exista Nightmare Moon._ No pudo evitar pensar llena de culpa.

— ¿No debería ir con la princesa Luna? Ya sabes siendo ahora su sirvienta personal…

—Uhmm… Creo que será mejor que esperes a que Lulu se calme un poco. Pensaba solo mostrarte el castillo, pero si estas tan deseosa de trabajar me ayudaras a terminar de ordenar la biblioteca.

— ¡Claro! — asintió con emoción incontenible.

Todo el día había sido una locura y que mejor forma de tener un momento de paz y tranquilidad que en una biblioteca, clasificando, limpiando y tal vez echando una ojeada a cada material interesante.

No tardaron mucho tiempo para llegar a la enorme habitación. Si bien Twilight ya había revisado muchos de los libros en su tiempo, no pudo evitar entusiasmarse al pensar en aquellos viejos tomos ahora nuevos con la tinta fresca y el papel aun de un color claro. Además ella no conocía todo el contenido que albergaba el ambiente, ya que los cerca de mil años habían cobrado factura y gran parte de los manuscritos se perdieron.

Aun recordaba una traumatizante experiencia de encontrar un libro que parecía fascinante para destruirse al tacto.

—Supongo que no tengo que enseñarte como se limpia. — Sugar levitaba un plumero a la altura de su rostro.

En un principio pensó en hacer lo mismo, pero luego recordó su condición actual por lo cual lo tomó con su boca. La unicornio inclino ligeramente la cabeza al verla, mirada que no duró mucho puesto que desvió su atención a una cubeta y un trapeador.

Twilight se dirigió a la estantería a su derecha y trató de limpiar el polvo en algunos libros. La tarea se le hizo insufrible después de varios minutos. Era obvio, el estado actual de su magia le estaba afectando.

Tras unos minutos de arduo trabajo un libro llamó su atención, de hecho era el único libro que no reconocía de los que había limpiado.

Dejo el plumero en el suelo para luego colocar el libro en una de las mesas disponibles.

El tomo era de un color oscuro y tapa dura. En el centro había un grabado la silueta de un dragón y dentro de la misma la de un pony. Por título unas letras grabadas en lo que parecía oro.

"Quinla, el primer ser perfecto"

Twilight arqueo la ceja ante tal pretencioso titulo pero de igual manera la emoción de un ejemplar desconocido le incitó a abrir el grueso tomo.

"Antes que existieran los reyes, príncipes y emperadores. Antes que existieran las grandes ciudades.

Solo existía el caos. El mundo era indomable e inmisericorde. Las criaturas que en el vivían luchaban día a día solo por sobrevivir.

Aún si hubo un grupo de seres que sobre salió de entre el resto."

Dio vuelta a la pagina para revelar un hermoso dibujo, en el se retraban varios dragones volando sobre una montaña cada uno de colores diferentes y anatomía variante.

"Los dragones, poderosos titanes con escamas impenetrables controlaban los elementos y por ende doblegaban con su fuerza cualquier cosa que el mundo les lanzara.

Pasó una vez más la página para revelar otro bello dibujo. En esta ocasión eran tres ponis. Un pegaso empuja una nueve oscura mientras que un unicornio hacía gala de su magia enmarcando al sol y la luna, y aun lado un poni terrestre con una expresión de satisfacción rodeado de mucha vegetación.

"Los ponis por su lado carecían de una fuerte coraza o gran fuerza pero aprovechaban al máximo los dones que se les otorgó"

"Era cuestión de tiempo para que dos razas tan notables chocaran una contra otra. Como era de esperarse de seres tan distintos una guerra estalló. Cientos de miles de vidas se perdieron en aquella época oscura.

La lucha siguió tantos años que muy pronto las generaciones venideras desconocían el porqué del conflicto. Y como era de esperarse se lo cuestionó.

Una joven poni y joven dragón conociéndose en el campo de batalla y cuestionándose sus motivaciones desertaron…"

—Sé que es un libro muy interesante pero enserio necesito que me ayudes a limpiar. — la voz de Sugar la hizo percatarse de sus alrededores con un rápido movimiento de cuello.

—Lo siento, sé que debería estar ayudando pero no me pude contener…

—No te preocupes. Ha habido momentos en que también me he perdido en los libros.

—En este momento continuo con la limpieza, ¿pero lo puedo pedir prestado?— Twilight señalaba con el casco el libro en el suelo.

—No creo que haya ningún problema mientras que lo devuelvas.

Twilight agradeció y separó el libro dejándolo cerca de su vista. Tomó una vez más el plumero en su boca y se dedicó de lleno a la limpieza.

Caída la noche regresó a la habitación en la que despertó. Dejó el libro de la mañana en una mesa de noche, después de barrer, sacudir y trapear tenía el cuerpo hecho pedazo. Tenía que darle crédito a Spike su trabajo en definitiva no era sencillo.

Se arrojo a la cama se reusaba a quedarse dormida, tenía muchas cosas en la mente. Pero su cuerpo no escuchó sus deseos cerrando sus ojos a los pocos segundos.


End file.
